


But We Get Along When I’m Inside You

by Skulls_and_Webs



Series: Tumblr fics [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Lightning-Born Barry Allen, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Smut, Sorcerer Mark Mardon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: Pulling back, Mardon looked at Barry, electricity crackling in his eyes. Barry, who’s lips were swollen, who’s cock was red and begging for attention. Barry - who’d captured his heart and looked so beautiful. So wrecked.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/gifts).



> Title comes from Ice Nine Kills’ cover of Animals by Maroon 5
> 
> This is pure smut

“Mm, M-Mardon, Mardon.” Barry panted. “Close, clo- ah! Please!”

Mardon chuckled, kissing Barry’s neck. “Like that, babe? Like my cock?”

“Oh, fuck. Yes. Ye- Mm.” Barry moaned, thrusting back as Mardon hit his prostate again and again, vibrating slightly due to his powers. “Gonna come.”

“Yes, baby.” Mardon snapped his hips harder, and stroking Barry’s dick. “Love it when you vibrate for me, beautiful.”

“Mark.” Barry whimpered. “Mark!”

Mardon watched in awe as Barry came, thrusting one, two, three, and coming with a groan against Barry’s neck.

“Oh.” Barry sighed happily, only wincing slightly as Mardon pulled out and binned the condom.

Barry giggled, flipping over to press a kiss to Mardon’s lips. Mardon pulled him closer, running his hands down his back, cupping Barry’s ass.

“Mardon.” Barry said warningly as Mardon teased his entrance.

“What?” Mardon whispered hotly. “Just trying to warm you up, babe.”

“It’s not cold.”

As soon as those words were said the temperature dropped and Barry glared at Mardon.

“Mardon! I-it’s c-cold! W-wha-ah!”

Mardon pressed two fingers easily inside Barry’s ass, from where it’d been stretched by Mardon’s cock.

“Mark!” Barry protested. “C-can’t.”

“Yes you can, honey.” Mardon kissed Barry’s cheek. “You can come again for me. Just one more, okay? Just one more.”

Whining, Barry rested his head on Mardon’s shoulder, gripping the headboard. “Mardon! Mardon!”

“I got you, sweetheart, I got you.” Mardon whispered, thrusting his fingers lazily in Barry’s hole.

For a while it was just that - Barry leaning against Mardon, vibrating due to Mardon’s fingers inside him, and shivering due to the cold.

Sometimes Barry hated that his boyfriend was a sorcerer with a love of controlling weather.

“Close.” Barry whispered eventually, tightly gripping the headboard.

Mardon grinned and pulled his fingers out. Subsequently the temperature went back to normal.

“No!” Barry whined. “Mardon! I was close!”

Mardon chuckled and kissed Barry. “Thought you couldn’t come again, baby?”

“Well I can! Now put your fingers back in me!” Barry pouted and tried to guide Mardon’s hand back to his entrance.

With a flick of Mardon’s hand, Barry was on his back. The sorcerer leaned over, placing his hands on either side of his boyfriend’s head. Leaning down, Mardon kissed Barry, who wrapped his arms around Mardon’s neck, and his legs around Mardon’s waist.

They kissed harder, as Mardon pushed his tongue into Barry’s mouth, all hot and wet, as he thrusted his cock against Barry’s which was leaking pre-cum.

Pulling back, Mardon looked at Barry, electricity crackling in his eyes. Barry, who’s lips were swollen, who’s cock was red and begging for attention. Barry - who’d captured his heart and looked so beautiful. So wrecked.

How could this perfect, gorgeous lightning-born creature be all his?

“Mark?” Barry panted, as Mardon stroked his face and smiled at him. “Mark, please!”

“I wanna eat you out, sweetie.” Mardon said. “That okay?”

“Yes! Please! Anything!” Barry pleaded.

Chuckling, Mardon reached behind himself, grabbing a pillow which went under Barry’s hips. Moving downwards, Mardon moved Barry’s legs over his shoulders so he was level with the lightning-born’s hole, which was stretched from the amount of times Mardon’s fingers and cock had fucked it that evening.

“Ready, baby?” Mardon asked, lacing his fingers with Barry’s.

“Yeah,” his boyfriend nodded. “Want you.”

“You have me, sweetie, don’t worry.” Mardon reassured. “I got you, Barry.”

Barry smiled, and then moaned as Mardon’s tongue licked over his ass.

“Shit!”

Mardon chuckled, and then thrusted his tongue inside Barry, sucking on his hold and fucking into him, helping him chase his orgasm.

Barry moaned. It felt so good. “So good, just like tha-ah-at! There! Mardon! Baby! Baby, I’m close. So close, gonna come for you!”

Suddenly it was really cold (damn Mardon’s powers!) and the only heat Barry felt was Mardon’s tongue fucking him, his boyfriend’s lips sucking on his ass.

“Shit! Mark!” Barry chanted. “Mark! Mark! Mark!”

Mardon gripped Barry’s hands tighter. “Look so pretty like this, baby. So wrecked for me. C'mon baby, one more. Last time for me, pretty. C'mon.”

With one final long hard suck, Barry lost it. Sobbing and yelling Mardon’s name he came, and he came hard, riding out his high as he thrusted back onto Mardon’s tongue that was swirling inside of him.

Whimpering, Barry pulled away, thighs shaking. Looking up to see Mardon pumping himself, grunting as his come hit just above Barry’s cock, which gave one final twitch, a tiny bit more cum leaking out.

“Mark.” Barry whined, making grabby hands.

Mardon chuckled, and gave Barry what he wanted - a kiss. A sweet, gentle kiss full of love.

“I love you, Mardon.” Barry whispered as he was pulled into his boyfriend’s arms.

“I love you too, Barry.” Mardon replied. “Go to sleep, sweetheart.”


End file.
